During miniaturization processes, scaling analysis suggests programming current scales approximately linearly with the bottom electrode contact area for phase change memory. The requirement for sufficient current poses a challenge to the bottom electrode contact area during miniaturization. What is needed are methods to form better structures that can address these challenges. Also needed are improved variable-resistance material random-access memory structures that can also address these challenges.